This invention relates to a method and system for detecting rotational motion of motors.
It has become conventional practice, as shown in FIG 1, to utilize a magnetic sensor to detect rotational motion of a motor and produce tachometer pulses representative of such motion. Conventional amplitude discriminators have been employed to distinguish between actual tachometer pulses related directly to rotational movement of the motor and any extraneous tachometer pulses that may be produced during motor operation.